Cupcake Fiasco
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: "Or else what? I can't point out your lethal culinary skills?" "I do not have lethal culinary skills!" "Oh really? Because last time you baked cupcakes or cooked something in general you ended up giving the whole third grade food poisoning!" Rocky and Gunther bakes cupcakes. Or at least tries to. Without killing each other. All-dialogue. One-shot.


**_Hey! This is the Runther one-shot! And it involves cupcakes (official Runther food), hence the name "Cupcake Fiasco". Yeah yeah, not so original but who the hell cares? It's the content that counts mostly, but titles are important and—I'm just ranting now. Sorry about that. On to the one-shot!_**

* * *

"Hello bay-bee."

"What do you want, Gunther? I'm in a hurry."

"With what?"

"Shake It Up, Chicago."

"Rocky, we both work there…and we're already here. And rehearsal's already over."

"…Right."

"Are you blushing?"

"Well, this is embarrassing."

"Okay then. Can I come over?"

"Why?"

"I feel like making cupcakes today."

"And you're telling me your personal thoughts because…"

"It's boring to do it alone. So I want to do it with you."

"…What's the catch?"

"None."

"Then why me?"

"All my other friends are busy."

"What about Tinka?"

"Probably sucking face with Ty."

"…"

"…"

"Okay. But only because thinking of that makes me want to shudder or puke up blood."

"I love Tinka, but I have to agree with you on that."

"Yeah…"

"So I'll see you at your place?"

"Eh, what the heck. I have nothing to do anyway. Plus I love cupcakes."

* * *

"You got the ingredients?"

"Of course bay-bee."

"So…"

"So…"

"What kind of cupcakes then?"

"I was thinking about chocolate. With lime green frosting."

"Well, I do love chocolate…"

"Doesn't all hormonal teenage girls enjoy that treat?"

"Put a sock in it, Sparkle Pants. Let's just make the cupcakes."

"No need to get all worked up about it. I was simply stating a fact."

"Are you trying to get flour shoved down your pants?"

"Shutting up now."

"…"

"…"

"So green frosting?"

"Lime green."

* * *

"Uh… you got some batter on your face."

"Here?"

"No."

"Did I get it?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No. Here, let me get it."

"Is it one of these moments when the guy's all like 'Hey, you have something on your face!' and the girl's like 'Really? Where?' and then he gets it for her and they end up kissing?"

"…No."

"Oh. Just making sure."

"Okay."

"…"

"And… there. All gone.

"Thanks. I guess."

"No problem. And see? I wasn't going to kiss you. _Yet_."

"What?!"

"God, calm down. I was just kidding."

"Oh… good."

* * *

"Give me the bowl!"

"No! I know what to do!"

"So you're saying I don't?"

"That is _exactly_ what I'm saying!"

"_Oh_? How _dare_ you say that?!"

"I 'dare' so like this: I. Ordered. My. Brain. To. Say. It. Out. Loud."

"Don't sass me!"

"Or else what? I can't point out your lethal culinary skills?"

"Oh, you did not just go there, Hessenheffer."

"Seriously, 'Blue'? Last name basis?"

"I do not have lethal culinary skills!"

"Oh really? Because last time you baked cupcakes or cooked something in general you ended up giving the whole third grade food poisoning!"

"How was I supposed to know the eggs were rotten?"

"Plus, no one enjoys your eggshell filling."

"My eggshell filling?"

"Your cupcakes are full of them."

"Well, the batter looks fine!"

"Which is a big miracle considering you're here!"

"…If you weren't such a good baker then I'd so be kicking you out right now. Because I really want these cupcakes."

* * *

"Okay, they're baking."

"This was… fun.

"Yeah, I guess."

"But I still think you're a sequined show-boy."

"Well, I still believe you're a boring brunette."

"Boring? I'm CeCe's best friend!"

"But she's the one who comes up with the ideas."

"I danced on the wing of an airplane! Have you ever done that?"

"No. And yeah, I was there, I know what happened. I helped Mrs. Jones bust you guys, remember?"

"Yet we're on Shake It Up, Chicago."

"Oh, the joy it would have been if you were off the show…"

"Why do you always have to so damn annoying?"

"Oh my God. Did the gorgeous Raquel—"

"Don't call me that! Wait…GORGEOUS?!"

"—Blue just swear?"

"You said I'm gorgeous."

"No I did not! You're just…annoyingly adorable!"

"Annoyingly adorable? Anyway, you are so attractively conceited!"

"Attractively conceited? You're a know-it-all."

"You're selfish."

"Nerd."

"Manipulator."

"You always have to be right about everything!"

"Do I look like CeCe to you? In case you haven't noticed, I don't have long red hair with horrible bangs, nor do I have brown eyes and I'm definitely not freakishly short!"

"I know that! But you act a lot like her. And stop insulting her!"

"I only speak the truth."

"I swear, with the way we fight, people sometimes have the impression that we're some kind of married couple or something."

"Those people are mental."

"That's what I keep on saying."

"Why did you suddenly bring this up?"

"Because…"

"Okay then. But I have a confession."

"You're someone's sparkly clone?"

"Oh, ha. Ha. But no. This is serious."

"There's a math exam this Monday I didn't hear of?"

"No. I like you."

"…"

"I don't know why, but I hate you at the same time."

"You're confusing me! How could you—"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"If you truly despise me then why did you just kiss me?"

"You kissed me back!"

"So?"

"It takes two people to do the deed!"

"You're a really good actor."

"I'm not kidding! You're annoying, but you're smart, pretty and kind of fun. Sometimes it takes lots of self-control to not shove you against a wall and kiss the living grits out of you. I like you, but the frenemy or enemy or whatever it is still lingers around."

"…"

"Why are you smiling? And blushing?"

"Because. This is the most cheesiest…and sweetest thing I've ever heard. No guy ever said anything like this."

"But you're still going to reject me, aren't you?"

"Two more things. No, I'm not rejecting you because I actually like you too and now I can admit it without getting humiliated."

"And the second thing is…"

"I'm waiting."

"For?"

"For you to shove me against the wall and kiss the living grits out of me."

"You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I am?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey Ty. Tinka."

"Hey Deuce."

"Where's Rocky?"

"In the kitchen with Gunther making cupcakes. Tell her I'm leaving. Let's go Tinka."

"I can't wait to go to the goat farm! Thank you Ty."

"Yeah…anything for you."

"Oh…now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go ask her to help me with my math—HOLY MOTHER OF JUSTIN STARR."

"Hey babe, what are you—WOAH. ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE CUPCAKES OR BABIES?!"

"CECE!"

"Oh Deuce, don't—"

"Room…getting…dark…am I looking up? Because I see stars…"

"Deuce, pull yourself together—"

"…"

"And…he fainted. Now you two. You have some serious explaining to do before I call Ty and Tinka from the goat farm."

* * *

**_And that's a wrap! I had fun writing this one-shot. It's my first all-dialogue too. These are very interesting if I do say so myself. Next one-shot will be DeCe! Yay! And plus spaghetti will be there (DeCe official food)…_**

**_Peace!_**

**_Liz_**


End file.
